Y O U
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: [Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri]/ Haruno Sakura, sang ketua asrama putri yang tak menyukai kelakuan Sasuke. Sasuke, sang ketua asrama putra yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada sang ketua asrama putri. Keduanya bisa dibilang saling suka, namun sang Haruno tetap malu-malu kucing. Berniat membaca kisah mereka?/ AU, Typo(s), etc.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance

Warn: Alternate Universe, Typo(s), _etc_

.

.

.

**Y O U © Aozora Yumiki**

_**Didedikasikan untuk: Banjir Tomat Ceri 2014**_

* * *

Desiran angin musim semi lembut mengiringi pagi yang cerah di daerah sekitar kota Tokyo. Namun, keadaan indah nan anggun ini tak sesuai dengan keadaan didalam Konoha _Boarding School_, lebih tepatnya didalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

_**Brak!**_

"Mana bisa begini Tsunade-_sama_?! Mana mungkin aku satu tim dengan Uchiha satu ini?!" bentak seorang gadis yang tadi membanting buku setebal ensiklopedia itu kearah meja sang kepala sekolah.

"Ehm ..." gumam sang kepala sekolah santai, "kalian berdua ini kan kepala asrama putri dan kepala asrama putra, lalu juga kalian berdua murid unggulan disini ... Kenapa bukan kalian saja yang mengadakan festival sekolah?," tanya Tsunade—sang kepala sekolah—yang tengah menjelaskan baik-baik.

"Tapi masalahnya aku dan dia tak bisa bekerja sama, Tsunade-_sama_!" seru Sakura—gadis yang tadi membanting buku setebal ensiklopedia—sambil menjambak surai merah mudanya kasar.

"Aku sih bisa bekerja sama, dirimu saja yang tak bisa bekerja sama, Sakura." Oh, nampaknya sang Uchiha yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai membuka mulutnya. Dan lihat dampaknya, sang singa betina kini siap mengaumkan aumannya dalam beberapa detik.

_Satu ..._

_Dua ..._

_Ti—_

"Diam kau Uchiha keparat! Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan nama depan, kubunuh kau!" _huh_. Auman sang Haruno nampaknya telah terlebih dahulu mengaum sebelum angka tiga dibunyikan.

"Kalau kau bisa. Buktinya kau saja belum bisa menandingiku dalam segala hal," seringai sang Uchiha bungsu melebar namun berbeda dengan Uchiha ini, sang Haruno justru semakin mengeluarkan aura hitam disekililingnya.

"Sudahlah kalian. Sasuke juga, kau pasti tau dampaknya kalau ada _singa mengamuk _disini, 'kan?" tanya Tsunade menyairkan keadaan. Tentu saja, kepala sekolah yang diagungkan satu KBS ini masih sayang biaya dekorasi kantornya yang bisa saja hancur kalau-kalau _singa betina _didepannya mengamuk.

"Tahu. Ia 'kan hanya bisa menghancurkan sesuatu kalau mengamuk," ucap Sasuke—sang bungsu Uchiha—polos.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG SING—"

"Ah, ah! Ini proposal yang harus kalian berdua kerjakan, selamat bekerja!" potong Tsunade cepat-cepat. Uh, ia bisa membayangkan kalau-kalau pilar yang ada diruangan ini runtuh dan kaca-kaca hancur jika ia membiarkan Sakura—si Haruno alias singa betina—mengamuk.

Sakura kemudian mengambil kertas yang diberikan sang kepala sekolah dengan gerakan kasar lalu setelahnya ia menatap sang bungsu Uchiha tajam. "Demi dua belas dewa olympus! Kalau bukan karna Tsunade-_sama_, aku tak mau bekerja denganmu!," serunya lantang.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Kalau kau masih berteriak terus, aku khawatir jika dekorasi kamarku nanti hancur," ucap Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

"He-Hei, Uchiha! Aku tak sudi mengerjakannya dikamarmu, Mesu—"

"Nanti sore, jam lima tepat. Telat? Kubunuh kau ditempat." Potong sang Uchiha cepat.

Dan setelah itu, hanya terdengar umpatan-umpatan Sakura yang didengarkan dengan seksama oleh Tsunade.

**...**

Dan, disinilah ia berada. Ditengah-tengah koridor asrama putra yang tiba-tiba membelah bak laut merah saat ia datang. Sambil mengadahkan kepalanya pongah, ia berjalan dengan segala kepercayaan dirinya.

"Ha-Haruno-_sama_, ada apa anda datang ke asrama kami?" tanya seorang pemuda yang nampaknya gugup dengan kehadirannya. Sakura—gadis yang ditanya—kemudian menatap pemuda itu bengis.

"Hanya ada _keperluan kecil _dengan kepala asramamu, masalah?" tanya Sakura. Pemuda itu kemudian berjengit sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia kemudian segera berjalan cepat menuju lantai tiga—ruangan tiga ratus dua puluh lima—tempat Sasuke berada. Dan semakin ia berjalan, semakin cepat para kaum adam yang tinggal disini membelah kubunya menjadi dua bagian, seakan-akan Sakura adalah Ratu. Dan juga, uh. Bagi sebagian anak memang benar adanya.

Kemudian ia sampai diruangan tiga ratus dua puluh lima, ruangan paling megah didalam asrama putra KBS. _Well_, setiap kepala asrama berhak mendapat ruangan megah selama ia menjabat (Tiga tahun). Tapi tetap, mereka menggunakannya bersama dengan sang wakil kepala asrama.

_Tok tok tok._

"Uchiha aku disi—Kyaaa!" uh. Oh. Nampaknya Ratu KBS ini melihat pemandangan yang _sebenarnya _sangat menggoda iman. Bagaimana tidak? Kini, Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengenakan _jeans _biru miliknya dan _topless_—memperlihatkan otot-otot _abs _yang sempurna. Uh, ia pernah mendengar kalau Sasuke itu _sixpack _tapi sepenglihatannya, itu _eightpack_! Uh. Kalau Sakura tidak sadar diri, ia akan segera membanting Sasuke ketempat tidu—stop! Sakura tak boleh melanjutkannya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus memandangi tubuhku begitu?" tanya sang Uchiha sambil masuk kedalam ruangannya sendiri.

"A-Aku tidak memandangi tubuhmu!" seru Sakura dengan wajah merona lalu memasuki ruangan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggidikkan bahunya.

_Wow_. Itu satu kata yang tercetak didalam benak Sakura ketika ia memasuki ruangan Sasuke. Arsitektur minimalis namun megah ini membuat Sakura menganga, cat dinding yang berwarna hitam dan putih, gordyn yang berwarna abu-abu—semuanya didominasi oleh ketiga warna itu.

"Oi, Jidat. Kau punya kamar yang lebih-lebih dari ini, Bodoh. Cepat terangkan konsepnya," uh. Dari semua properti kamar yang terdapat didalam sini, hanya satu yang ia tak suka. Yaitu salah satu pemilik kamar ini, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku ingin mengadakan festival dengan tema budaya Erop—"

"Jepang. Aku tak mendukung konsep itu," potong Sasuke. Sakura kemudian menghela napasnya kasar. Sasuke itu dibesarkan dalam keluarga bangsawan Jepang! Sedangkan dirinya? Ia dibesarkan sebagai _ojou-sama _dalam budaya Eropa.

"Tapi konsep Jepang agak rumit, Sasuke ..." ucap Sakura pasrah. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin ini cepat selesai.

"Tidak juga. Karna aku suka bunga _sakura_, lebih baik Jepang saja," ucap Sasuke. Uh-oh! Entah kenapa Sakura merona mendengarnya ... _Oke_. Halusinasi Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke seolah-olah menyukai Sakura bukan _sakura._

"Sakura-_chan_. _Teme _cuma ingin menggodamu saja, jangan dimasukkan kehati ucapannya yang seolah-olah menyukai bunga _sakura_," ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa bisa muncul didalam kamar Sasuke.

"Si-Siapa yang memasukkannya kedalam hati? Kalau ia suka bunga itu, suka saja." Ucap Sakura seolah tak perduli dengan ucapan Sasuke. _Well_, malu-malu kucing.

"Kalau aku sukanya padamu—"

"Stop! Kalian berdua berhentilah. Kalian membahas konsep, 'kan? Kenapa akhirannya menjadi gombalan tak bermutu si _Teme_?" tanya Naruto. Sakura kemudian mengangguk—meski rona merah masih menjalari pipinya.

"Ba-Baiklah. Konsepnya Jepang, aku setuju."

**...**

"Hah ..."

"Oh, _Dear_. Kau sedari tadi menghela napas sudah tujuh kali, loh." Ucap si gadis _blonde _yang tengah membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh _chamomile_ lalu memberikan salah satunya di meja belajar yang tengah diisi oleh sahabat gulalinya.

"Ino-_pig _... Aku tak tahan bekerja sama dengan Uchiha ..." ucap Sakura sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya, _headbang_.

"_Well_, kalau aku bilang sih ya ... Kau itu hanya tak tahan dengan gombalannya saja," ucap Ino sambil mengotak-atik _i-Phone _miliknya, "eh! Lihat ini cepaaat!," ucap Ino sambil menjulurkan _handphone_-nya kearah Sakura.

"Memang begitu," ucap Sakura, "Ada apa—HEH?! NARUTO BODOH SEKALI!," seru Sakura ketika ia melihat kearah _handphone_ Ino. Bagaimana tidak? Di _twitter _jelas tertulis seperti ini:

**SasukeFC: **_Dikabarkan hari ini bahwa Haruno-sama mendatangi kamar Sasuke-sama, begitu ditanyakan kepada Naruto Namikaze-sama (Teman sekamar Sasuke-sama) ia hanya menerangkan bahwa mereka berdua tengah berurusan! Lengkap dengan seringai _foxy _milik sang Namikaze!_

**SakurAddicted: **_Haruno-sama mendatangi kamar Sasuke-sama! Apakah ia tengah dalam urusan percintaan? Mengingat seringai Namikaze-sama menjelaskan semuanya. Apakah ia mempunyai hubungan?_

**KBSOfficial_: **_Sekolah sedang heboh-hebohnya dengan foto dimana Haruno-sama mendatangi kamar Uchiha-sama! _** xhakniohioh**

**USasuke_: **_Haruno memang mendatangi kamarku. Ada masalah?_

**NaruNami10: **_Maafkan aku Sakura-chan! Aku tak bisa menahan seringaiku saat kau datang ke kamar Sasuke! _**HSakura28_**

"_WHAT THE HELL!_" teriak Sakura sambil melempar _handphone _Ino. Ino dengan cekatan lalu mengambil _handphone_-nya yang hampir hancur ditangan Sakura itu.

Sakura kemudian mengambil _i-Phone_-nya yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar lalu segera menulis dijejaring sosialnya;

**HSakura28_: **_Aku ke kamar Sasuke hanya membicarakan tentang festival tahunan KBS. Tak ada yang lain, please. Jangan menyebar rumor yang aneh._

Beberapa detik kemudian, _notification_ twitternya kini meledak bak bom. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Ino yang tengah memasang senyum meledeknya.

**KarinUzu_: **_Benarkah? Aku tak percaya, Haruno-sama. _**HSakura28_**

**USasuke_: **_Sudahlah, tinggal bilang 'iya' saja susah sekali, sih. Nanti kau tak boleh ke kamarku lagi loh _**HSakura28_**

**ItachiUchiha_: **_Wah ... Sakura-chan tengah berpacaran dengan baka-otouto ya? _**HSakura28_**

**SasukeFC: **_Haruno-sama ... Uchiha-sama telah mengaku. Mengapa anda tidak? _**HSakura28_**

Sakura yang tengah emosi kemudian segera mengetik dengan cepat dan cekatan;

**HSakura28_: **_AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK ADA APA-APA DENGAN SASUKE. Ia hanya menggodaku saja, tak ada perasaan lebih. Aku sudah mengaku kalau aku memang ke kamar Sasuke, tapi hanya kepentingan sekolah saja! _

**InoBarbie123: **_Sudahlah, kawan-kawan. Apakah kalian tak kasihan dengan Ratu merah muda kita? Apa kalian mau kena 'imbasnya'? Kalian pasti tahu 'kan tragedi 7 Juli tahun pertama sang Ratu?_

**USasuke_: HSakura28_ **_Tidak sih. Aku tidak bercanda. Kalau aku suka denganmu bagaimana?_

"INOOOOOO AKU INGIN MATIIIII!"

**...**

"Wah, wah. Haruno-_sama _ternyata memang disukai oleh Uchiha-_sama_, ya?"

"Haruno-_sama _sangat beruntung! Tapi ... Kudengar kalau Haruno-_sama _itu tak menyukai Uchiha-_sama_, kasihan sekali Uchiha-_sama_,"

"Haruno-_sama _itu memang seharusnya sama Uchiha-_sama_, apalagi setelah melihat komentar Uchiha-_sama _terhadapnya,"

_Oh ... Cukup._

_**BRAK!**_

"Bisakah kalian semua diam?! Sudah kubilang kalau aku dan Sasuke tak ada apa-apa! Mau dia suka atau tidak, aku tidak perduli! Dan satu lagi, kalau kalian tak bisa diam ... Kuhancurkan kalian semua!"

**...**

"Oi, Sasuke-_teme_," panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" balas sang Uchiha.

"Nampaknya ... Haruno belum menyadari perasaannya," ucap Naruto.

"Hn. Masih ada waktu _Dobe_, dan aku harus menunggu."

Yah, setidaknya Sasuke mungkin harus menunggu dalam waktu yang lama hingga Sakura menyadari perasaannya. Waktu yang lamaaaaaa sekali.

**...**

"_Ne_, Sakura ... Kau menyukai Sasuke, 'kan?"

"A-AAA ... Ti-Tidak!" bantah Sakura dengan wajah merona. Sementara Ino dan Tenten yang duduk didepannya hanya mampu tersenyum geli.

"Sepertinya Sasuke harus menunggu lamaaaaa sekali untuk mendengar pengakuan cinta dari sang Ratu," siul Tenten.

"_Mou _... Kalian ini ..." _well_, dalam hati juga Sakura mengakuinya. Didalam hati loh ya.

_**End?**_

_7 July, First-year of Queen's authority ..._

_Gadis itu tengah berjalan dengan ria bersama sahabatnya. Ia kemudian dikejutkan oleh sekawanan pemuda yang berdiri didepan gerbang KBS._

"_Dimana yang namanya Haruno?" teriak salah satu pemuda disana. Lalu, gadis yang tengah tersenyum tadi itu kemudian berdiri pongah sambil tersenyum._

"_Aku." Jawabnya ramah. Tiba-tiba, ketiga pemuda yang membawa tongkat _baseball _maju menyerangnya._

_Kontan, Sakura langsung menendang salah satu pemuda itu dan mengambil tongkatnya. Lalu, sekawanan pemuda itu maju melawannya bersamaan._

_Bisa kalian bayangkan jika satu gadis melawan sekawanan pria? Kalah. Tapi, kata itu adalah pengecualian bagi sang Ratu KBS._

_Semua kawanan pemuda itu babak belur habis olehnya yang hanya memegang satu tongkat _baseball_, meskipun beberapa dari mereka membawa senjata tajam. Setelah itu, semua orang (Yang melihat keganasan Sakura dalam bertarung) menamakan kejadian ini sebagai; Tragedi tujuh Juli._

_**END**_

* * *

A/N: INI APA INI APA INI APAAAAAA (?) QAQ. Oke, karna aku sempet kena WB gitu, aku nyoba maksain nulis. Dan hasilnya gini ... Setengah gaul setengah baku (?) aneh sih, menurutku. Aku sih cuma pengen ikut berpartisipasi aja dalam _event _ini, enggak pengen menang sebegitu ngebetnya (?). Ini 'kan tahun pertamaku di FFN, Sumpah, aku terimakasih banget buat kak **Salmonella Tyhposa **yang ngundang aku untuk ikutan di _event _ini! :D

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki.

[ 09/07/2014 ]

* * *

**RnR?**


End file.
